My Little Baby
by lucifersscarydream
Summary: A happy father holds his bab. H/C. Song Fic.


**_Summary: A happy father holds his baby, H/C. Song Fic._**

**AN: I'd like to dedicate this story to my dear sister, who unfortunately has had two miscarriages. I know how much she wants me to write a story about Calliegh and Horatio having a baby, so here it is!**

**(Yelina, Ray JR, Marisol and Kyle do not exist in this story.)**

**-I-**

Calliegh was still asleep in her hospital bed, just an hour ago she had given birth to a little baby girl.

Horatio watched her sleep. She looked so beautiful.

She had a little smile on her face. It still hadn't really sunk in for Horatio that he now was a father.

He would never forget the day that he told Calliegh how he felt, and luckily she felt the same.

That was two years ago, they had been married for eight months, and now they even had a child.

After losing his brother and so many girlfriends in the past, he had given up on love, until a southern beauty had walked into his life. Of course it took him a long time to tell her how much he loved her.

Calliegh meant everything for him, without her he wouldn't function. She was his lifeline, his everything.

He remembered to well the speech he had held when he proposed to her, she had cried, cried of joy, and so had he.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Calliegh, before I met you, I didn't really have reason to wake up in the mornings, life just seemed so boring. _

_I was waiting for the love of my life, and when you walked into my office, looking for a job, I found her._

_I found the reason for living, the reason for breathing. _

_Now, I know that it took me a very long time to actually tell you how I felt. _

_I never regret telling you, since then my whole life has been perfect. When I wake up now and see this southern beauty lying next to me, you._

_You are an amazing woman, you have a great charm, and you touch people in a way that no one else can._

_You're like an angel, sent from heaven, to show us people what real beauty is._

_My life isn't boring anymore, its perfect. And I'm grateful that I can spend everyday with you._

_Now, I am going to have to ask you a very important question, ´cause I can't wait any more._

_Calliegh, will you make me the happiest man on earth by becoming my wife?"_

**PRESENT**

She had said yes, of course.

He loved her so much it hurt, hurt in a good way.

She stirred a little, but didn't wake.

He kissed her on the cheek, just as a nurse walked in, giving Horatio his little baby girl.

_"Isn't she lovely Isn't she wonderful Isn't she precious Less than one minute old I never thought through love we'd be Making one as lovely as she But isn't she lovely made from love" _

Two big blue eyes looked up at Horatio, he smiled.

His little girl kicked with her feet and gave Horatio a big smile.

"Hey". Horatio smiled to her. Tears welled up in his eyes.

He chuckled, as his little girl touched his cheeks with her hands. Tears rolled down his face.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Alex, Eric, Ryan, Nat and Frank walked in.

They smiled, as they saw how happy Horatio was. He usually wasn't very open with his feelings, but he didn't care that they saw him cry.

Horatio stood up and gave his baby to Alex.

"Aww, she has your eyes Horatio." Alex smiled.

"And your hair." Eric said.

Horatio wiped his tears away, but knew ones kept coming.

"Aww, sweetie." Alex said and gave the baby to Eric. Alex then hugged Horatio.

"Eric, would you like to be the godfather?" Horatio asked.

Eric looked at Horatio with wide eyes, if he wanted; he already adored the little girl.

"I would love too." Eric smiled, and then let Natalia hold the baby.

"And Alex, would you like to be the godmother?" Horatio asked.

"Of course." Alex smiled.

"What's her name?" Frank asked as he was given the baby.

"Kristina Gabriella Caine." Horatio said.

They all thought that Kristina was a beautiful name.

"She has Calliegh's smile." Ryan said as he held Kristina.

"Yeah, she does. She's so beautiful." Horatio smiled.

The group of friends had brought some gifts.

Some clothes and some toys.

Kristina however wasn't so interested when Alex and Nat opened the gifts for Horatio and Calliegh, who was now awake.

She was sleeping softly in her fathers arms.

_"Isn't she pretty Truly the angel's best Boy, I'm so happy We have been heaven blessed I can't believe what God has done through us he's given life to one But isn't she lovely made from love"_

Two days later, they little family of three were home.

Kristina was a sweet little girl, didn't cry much and loved to simply watch the world, and the people around her.

Everybody loved her piercing blue eyes and little red hair. And whenever she smiled, you could see how much she looked like her mother.

It was late one night when Calliegh woke up alone.

She guessed that Horatio was with Kristina and climbed out of bed.

As she walked towards Kristina's room, she heard someone singing softly.

She knew right away that it was Horatio; he had an amazing singing voice, but didn't sing very often, he was a little too shy.

She peeked inside the room and smiled as she saw Horatio rocking Kristina and singing Stevie Wonder's song," Isn't she lovely".

"_Isn't she lovely Life and love are the same Life is Kristina." _Horatio sang, and changed the name in the song too Kristina instead of Aisha.

Calliegh's heart melted, Kristina would definitely grow up knowing very well that her parents lover her.

She would never have to be hungry for love.

"_The meaning of her name Londie, it could have not been done Without you who conceived the one That's so very lovely made from love " _Horatio finished the song.

He put his sleeping little girl in her crib.

Kristina whimpered a little, and the sucked gently on her dummy. She was holding her blue blanket, and kicked slightly with her feet.

Horatio turned around and saw Calliegh.

She smiled at him.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

"No." Calliegh said," It's never bad to wake up, and hear you sing." She smiled.

Horatio kissed her softly.

"So, how does seven more sound to you?" Horatio asked, once they parted.

"Seven? Seven more children?" Calliegh asked, somewhat stunned.

"Yes, just imagine seven kids running around in the house." Horatio smiled.

"Handsome, you're not the one that's going to have to squeeze them out." Calliegh smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe we should just go make twins a couple of times." Horatio said.

"Twins? A couple of times? Keep dreaming stud." Calliegh said, and walked out of Kristina's room.

Horatio smiled, and bent down to Kristina's ear.

"Don't worry Kristina, you'll have me for yourself for a few more months, but your mother will soon come around." He said and kissed his daughter on the cheek.

_THE END_

**AN: Kristina is my sister second name and it's a beautiful name!**

**Anyway, hope you liked it.**


End file.
